hotelcaesarfandomcom-20200215-history
Monica Nyman
)-(1967)}} år) |død= |bosted= Monicas andre leilighet |yrke= Assisterende administrativ (2013-) Personalsjef (2013-) |tidyrke= Ekspeditrise i parfymeri på Ski Storsenter (?-?) Resepsjonist på Hotel Cæsar (2012) Vikarierende driftansvarlig på Cæsarions Hage (2012) Concierge på Hotel Cæsar (2012) Hotellsjefassistent (2013) |arbeidsplass= Hotel Cæsar |mor= Sigrid Uldahl |fostermor= |adoptivmor= |far= |fosterfar= |adoptivfar= |søsken= |halvsøsken= |barn= Vanessa |fosterbarn= |adoptivbarn= |partner= |elsker= |tidpartnere= Roger Nyman (?-2010) Arnfinn Lycke (2012) Fred Johansen (2013) |tidelskere= |enkeltforhold= |sesonger= 27-28, 28- |år= 2011, 2012- |skuespiller= Hilde Lyrån }} thumb|Monica i den første perioden hun er med. Før serien Monica Nyman, født Uldahl, vokste opp i et hjem i Ski som var preget av streng jantelov. Hun følte aldri at hun fikk noen anerkjennelse fra sin mor Sigrid Uldahl, som ikke likte folk som stakk seg fram på noen måte. Monica hadde en drøm om å bli advokat, men moren gav i klare ordelag uttrykk for at hun ikke trodde datteren hadde evner til dette. Morens holdning slet naturligvis hardt på Monicas selvtilllit, og hun hoppet av gymnaset som 17-åring da hun fikk dårlige karakterer. Heller enn å søke akademiske prestasjoner forsøkte hun å utnytte det hun måtte ha av ytre skjønnhet, og hadde der betydelig suksess: Etter hvert ble hun både Miss Vestfold, deltok i Frøken Norgehttp://www.tv2underholdning.no/hotelcaesar/hilde-lyraan-sjekker-inn-paa-caesar-3441442.html, og var Frøken Follo i 1988Hun sier dette selv i episode 7, sesong 28. Etter at Monica gjenopptar kontakten med sin mor i 2014, sier moren at hun "bare" ble Miss Ski (slik moren selv en gang hadde vært).Dette sier Sigrid i episode 102, sesong 30. Det er uklart om "Miss Ski" her brukes synonymt med en av de andre misse/frøken-titlene Monica har oppnådd, eller om det er enda en konkurranse Monica vant. thumb|left|Frøken Follo 1988 (gammelt bilde publisert av [[Vanessa Nyman|datteren på hennes blogg)]] Hun var gift med sjømannen Roger Nyman i en lengre periode, og de fikk datteren Vanessa sammen. Mens Vanessa ennå var ganske liten, opphørte kontakten mellom Monica og hennes mor Sigrid. (Den voksne Vanessa måtte siden spørre Monica om hun overhodet hadde møtt sin bestemor.Dette gjør Vanessa i episode 94, sesong 30.) Etter hvert ble Monica separert og senere skilt fra Roger, som flyttet inn til Oslo. Fra Vanessa var ung, dro Monica datteren med på skjønnhetskonkurranser, det eneste området der hun selv hadde opplevd suksess. Monicas store fokus på ytre skjønnhet gjorde at Vanessa midt i tenårene var blitt noe usikker på sin egen kropp. Vanessa bodde i lang tid sammen med moren i Ski, hvor Monica arbeidet bak kassa i et parfymeri på Ski storsenter. Mens hun arbeidet der, var hun med på å planlegge og gjennomføre en større ombygging av senteret. På ett tidspunkt blir hun langtidssykmeldt. I serien Etter sykemeldingen sliter Monica med å få endene til å møtes. Ting blir ikke bedre når Vanessa ikke klarer å forholde seg til morens problemer, men heller velger å bli boende hos faren på heltid. Monica oppdager senere en skjønnhetskonkurranse på Hotel Cæsar, som fører til at de får de mer tid til hverandre. I mellomtiden forsøker hun å splitte Roger og hans kjæreste ved å gjøre Bea usikker på Rogers tillit. Da hun og Vanessa vinner konkurransen, benytter hun sjansen til å forsøke å kapre Roger tilbake, men uten å lykkes. Hun blir også skjelt ut av datteren for å ha «jukset» henne penere under konkurransene. Monica innser hva hun har gjort. Hun skriver under på skillsmissepapirene og reiser til ei venninne i Milano. [[Fil:Monica ved Vanessa på sykehuset.png|thumb|Monica ved Vanessa på sykehuset. Foto: TV 2]] [[Fil:Monica ringer barnevernet.png|thumb|Monica melder inn en bekymringsmelding til barnevernet. Foto: TV 2]] Da Vanessa etter en tid blir innlagt med sykehus med 2,8 i promille, dukker hun opp igjen. Noe av det første hun gjør, er å melde inn en bekymringsmelding til barnevernet for Rogers «manglende oppfølging» av Vanessa. Barnevernet oppsøker Roger hjemme, og senere Vanessa på sykehuset. De oppdager raskt at de ikke har noen sak. Roger forstår imidlertid at det var Monica som meldte inn bekymringsmeldingen, og konfronterer henne med dette. Etter dette går Monica til Eva, og sier hun vil ha den utlyste stillingen som resepsjonist. Da Monica ikke har hotellfag, sier Eva først nei, men når Monica truer med å fortelle Extra at Vanessa prøvde å begå selvmord etter dårlig behandling av Jens August, gir Eva henne jobben. Etter at familien Jørgensen-Nyman havner i økonomiske problemer, bestemmer Roger seg for å selge huset i Ski, som han eier 60 % av (og Monica eier de resterende 40 %), til Monicas store frustrasjon. Monica aksepterer imidlertid etterhvert situasjonen, og starter letingen etter et nytt sted å bo. Roger og Bea finner en kjøper, men han ønsker å overta huset på dagen. Dette fører til mer frustrasjon fra Monicas side, men som en nødløsning ber hun Arnfinn om personalrabatt på et hotellrom, noe hun får selv om denne ordningen er avviklet. Til slutt finner hun seg en leilighet, og når Roger velger å dra til sjøs igjen, flytter Vanessa inn. Kort tid senere finner hun lykken med Arnfinn Lycke og flytter inn hos ham. Men bare et par måneder senere tar forholdet slutt, og Monica flytter inn til Pelle, Bea, Runa og Cecilia i Beas andre leilighet Da Bea må holde sin blomsterbutikk Cæsarions Hage i lobbyen stengt fordi hennes datter har fått kreft, får Monica ansvar for å drifte butikken. Til gjengjeld ønsker Monica å åpne egen forretning dersom hun gjør arbeidet bra. Det gjør hun, og Arnfinn garanterer henne plass i butikkavdelingen når hotellet ombygges. Da Monica ikke stiller opp på intervju, blir hun tildelt et mindre lokale i en blindgate og nekter å akseptere lokalet. Dermed blir lokalet gitt til Bea og Cæsarions Hage istedenfor, og Monica blir stående uten butikk. Monica krever deretter én million kroner i erstatning, et krav som blir tungen på vektskålen og fører til at det hardt prøvede hotellet går konkurs. Det var dette som ødela Monicas forhold til Arnfinn Lycke, siden han oppfattet henne som hevngjerrig og hensynsløs i en situasjon da hele hotellets skjebne stod på spill. Da hotellet gjenåpner etter konkursen, tilbyr Eva en overrasket Monica stillingen som hotellsjefassistent. Da Eva går over i stillingen som administrerende direktør, og det ikke lenger er noen hotellsjef, får Monica tittelen assisterende administrativDette er tittelen Monica selv titulerer seg med i episode 25, sesong 30. med kontorplass på lobbykontoret. I september 2013 omtaler hun seg også som personalsjef. Dette forteller hun i episode 38, sesong 30. Samtidig fortsetter Monica og Vanessa å bo i Beas andre leilighet etter Runas død, og pusser den opp. Kort tid senere får Monica sans for Restaurant Cleos nye leverandør Fred Johansen og de ender opp som et par. Forholdet tar imidlertid slutt kort tid etter, siden Fred gjør det slutt etter at han og Vanessa har hatt et kort forhold bak Monicas rygg. Vanessa finner samtidig ut at han allerede har kone og barn, men dette får Monica aldri vite. [[Fil:Monica_undervann.JPG|thumb|Monica under vann etter eksplosjonen. Foto: TV 2]] Kort tid senere deltar Monica og Vanessa i bryllupet til Eva og Anish Singh, som ender i en forferdelig eksplosjon. Både Monica og Vanessa overlever ulykken, uten store synlige skader. [[Fil:Monica Vanessa etter båtulykken.jpg|thumb|left|Sammen med Vanessa etter båtulykken. Foto: TV 2]] Et par måneder senere overtaler Vanessa moren til å forfølge sitt livs store drøm om å bli advokat. Problemet er bare at Monica ikke har artium fra gymnaset, og må derfor begynne på Bjørknes privatskole for å få generell studiekompetanse. Monica strever med studiene, selv om hun etter hvert får et godt øye til læreren. En gang han besøker henne hjemme, får hun tak i spørsmålene til en forestående historieprøve fra vesken hans mens han er i dusjen. Dermed får hun en strålende karakter og mye skryt, men klarer ikke å glede seg over dette, siden hun med seg selv vet at hun bare jukset. Dette forteller hun til Vanessa, som blir skuffet over morens fusk og forlanger at hun tilstår overfor læreren. Monica avslører virkelig hva hun gjorde. Læreren blir også veldig skuffet, men kommer siden hjem til henne og lar henne ta en ny, muntlig historieprøve. Det viser seg da at hun gjør det nesten like bra som på prøven der hun jukset. Tross alle Monicas dystre forutanelser om stryk heier Vanessa moren fram til eksamen, først skriftlig og så muntlig.Dette er riktignok noe merkelig. Monica har skriftlig eksamen i episode 89, sesong 30 vist onsdag 11. desember, og får utdelt vitnemål allerede dagen etter, etter sin muntlige eksamen i episode 90, sesong 30 vist torsdag 12. desember. Dette virker noe forhastet og som en "logisk brist" ettersom det ville vært umulig å både hatt skriftlig eksamen, fått den sensurert og fått utdelt vitnemål, alt i løpet av to dager. Morgenen der hun skal på muntlig eksamen sier hun uttrykkelig at den skriftlige var "i går", så det er ikke mulig å anta at det faktisk gikk lengre tid mellom de to episodene. Enda så nervøs Monica er, består hun med glans og slipper gleden løs ved å holde en fest for klassen hjemme hos seg selv. Etterpå stiller Vanessa morens avgangsvitnesmål ved siden av fektepokalen hun selv nylig vant, og sidestiller dermed Monicas "seier" med sin egen. Monica søker etter mange år kontakt med sin mor, Sigrid, og får til slutt vite av politiet at moren ikke ønsker kontakt med familien. Hun gir imidlertid politiet sitt nummer, og ber om at moren kan ringe henne dersom hun ønsker kontakt. Senere samme kveld er det noen som ringer, men ikke sier noe. Vanessa er sikker på at det var bestemoren. Dagen etter får Monica vite at moren har ringt, og at hun har lagt igjen sitt eget nummer slik at Monica kan ringe henne tilbake. De to arrangerer så et møte på hotellet, men Monica holder Vanessa utenfor, siden hun ikke er sikker på hvordan dette vil gå. Da Monica for første gang på mange år møter sin mor, går det ganske riktig ikke særlig bra, fra Monicas synspunkt. Sigrid er mer opptatt av å klage på teen hun har fått servert enn å høre på hva Monica har oppnådd i livet. Hun merker seg at datteren ikke har noen giftering, og kommenterer at hun altså ikke har klart å "holde på" noen mann. Hva Monica ellers har fått til, virker Sigrid temmelig uinteressert i. Når datteren forteller at hun nylig tok artium og ennå håper å bli advokat en dag, bemerker Sigrid at det alltid har vært Monicas "last i livet" å ha altfor store drømmer. Monica møter senere sin mor en gang til, men det andre møtet blir også mislykket: En rasende Sigrid anklager Monica for å være utakknemlig og minner henne på hvor mye hun har "ofret" for sin datter. Samtidig blir Vanessa mer og mer nysgjerrig på sin bestemor og vil gjerne møte henne, men Monica angrer allerede på at hun overhodet oppsporet sin mor. Hun sier til Vanessa at moren er et "narsissistisk monster" som ville ødelegge livet deres om hun slapp tilbake inn i familien, men Vanessa lurer på om det ikke er Monica som er narsissistisk. Vanessa finner Sigrids telefonnummer på Monicas mobiltelefon da moren er i et annet rom, og finner adressen tilhørende nummeret. Hun oppsøker Sigrid og opplever bestemoren som en hyggelig dame. Monica blir sint da Vanessa forteller hva hun gjorde, og sier at Sigrid bare driver med manipulering. I mellomtiden har Monica selv diskutert moren med sin psykolog Randi Blomberg, som synes det høres ut som om Sigrid viser tegn på begynnende demens. thumb|left|Monica spiser middag med [[Sigrid Uldahl|moren og Vanessa i januar 2014. Foto: TV 2]] Til slutt gir Monica etter for Vanessas ønske og inviterer Sigrid en tur hjem til dem. Middagen går bra, selv om Sigrid er påtagelig selvopptatt og virker lite interessert i hva hennes datter og datterdatter har utrettet i livet. De følger henne hjem, bare for å oppleve at hun senere samme dag kommer tilbake og freidig gjør seg klar til å overnatte hos dem, nå som de endelig er blitt en "familie" igjen! Vanessa overtaler diskré Monica til å la Sigrid få være der "én natt". Den ene natten blir til mange netter; Sigrid viser alle tegn på å ville slå seg til for godt. Hun får et godt forhold til sitt barnebarn Vanessa, men Monica føler seg til dels satt utenfor, og moren kan fortsatt behandle henne på en nedlatende måte selv når hun i realiteten har flyttet inn til Monica. Monica nevner flere ganger at hun nylig har bestått artium og nå vil ta fatt på jusstudiet, noe Sigrid fortsetter å ignorere. Tydeligvis mener hun at Monica knapt kan ta vare på seg selv og må finne seg en mann som kan ta seg av henne. Til slutt gir hun Monica en kokebok i gave og bemerker at "veien til mannens hjerte går gjennom magen". Da renner begeret over for Monica, som gir Sigrid ti sekunder på å forlate leiligheten. Senere dukker Sigrid opp på hotellet, og tar inn på et rom der. Hun lager gjentatte ganger scener der hun klager på hotellets servering og service, så en dypt frustrert Monica gang på gang må ordne opp. Demensen kan synes å bli verre; blant annet begynner Sigrid å blande sammen Monica og Vanessa. Monica lar til slutt en lege snakke med moren; legen mener demensen er på et tidlig stadium. Kort etter lar Monica Sigrid få flytte inn i sin leilighet igjen, men hun har begynt å surre ganske mye, og Monica er bekymret for å la henne være alene. En dag hun vil være hjemme og lese til sin juseksamen, opptrer Sigrid imidlertid så forstyrrende at Monica til slutt bestemmer seg for å gå på jobben og lese der isteden. Senere får Monica vite at brannalarmen har gått hjemme hos henne, og det viser seg at den forvirrede Sigrid har vært nære på å starte en brann da hun skulle lage mat. En natt forsvinner Sigrid fra leiligheten, og Monica og Vanessa leter fortvilet etter henne i byen. Politiet kommer til slutt med henne, ikledd nattkjole. Tiden går og Sigrid fortsetter å forsvinne om natten, men kommer for det meste tilbake. Samtidig finner Monica ut at det forsvinner unormalt mye penger fra hennes kredittkort. Monica er lei og legger Vanessas gamle telefon med GPS i vesken til Sigrid. Telefonen sporer henne opp så de kan følge med på hvor hun oppholder seg på natten. De finner ut at hun hver natt drar for å spille bingo i en rekke bingohaller på Oslo øst. Monica skjønner raskt at Sigrid har stjålet penger fra henne og latet som hun har vært dement. Monica forteller at de vet alt, men Sigrid nekter å innrømme at hun har lurt dem og fortsetter å spille dement. Hun må raskt legge alle kortene på bordet da Monica truer med å kaste henne ut av leiligheten. Sigrid forteller at hun skylder ca. 200 000 til den såkalte Bingo-Bjørn, og at hun prøver å spille tilbake pengene på bingo med Monicas penger. Monica sier at Sigrid heller skal skaffe seg en jobb for å nedbetale gjelden til Bingo-Bjørn. Det er en ledig jobb som stuepike på hotellet, men Sigrid nekter å ta den; hun mener at stuepiker ikke har noe verdig liv og at de er nederst på rangstigen. Monica truer med å anmelde Sigrid for pengene hun stjal fra henne. Dette kan føre til at Sigrid havner i fengsel og hun får valget mellom stuepike eller fengsel. Sigrid overgir seg og tar jobben som stuepike. Pelle holder på med sitt Prosjekt Ship Shape og hyrer inn Guro Fredriksen til å ta personlighetstester av alle de ansatte, siden kommunikasjonsforholdene de ansatte i mellom var veldig dårlig. Guro får alle ansatte på hotellet til å ta en IQ-test. Dette er et sårt tema for Monica, siden hun ikke har hatt mye tro på seg selv tidligere og ser på seg selv som dum. Monica kikker på sin IQ-test og blir svært deprimert. Hun tar en prat med Pelle og innser selv at det ikke er så ille å ikke være like smart som alle andre. thumb|left|At Monica slapp sin mor Sigrid (avbildet) tilbake inn i livet sitt igjen, fører til at leiligheten hennes blir ribbet av dem moren skylder penger. Tiden går, og Bingo-Bjørn blir mer og mer utålmodig. En dag går innbruddsalarmen hjemme hos Monica: Bingo-Bjørn har ribbet hele leiligheten deres. Vanessa søker hjelp til å slå tilbake, om det så må skje med skitne midler, og kommer borti Harald Eriksen. Haralds kontakter sørger for at Bingo-Bjørn blir banket opp. Han sletter gjelden til Sigrid, ber henne om tilgivelse og leverer alle Monicas ting tilbake. Kontakten med Harald skal imidlertid bli skjebnesvanger. På sin IQ-test fikk Vanessa et resultat som tyder på at hun er et geni, og Harald begynner å innsmigre seg hos henne og friste henne til å bryte samfunnets lover og regler. I forhold til den uforstående Monica opptrer Vanessa plutselig ganske arrogant, og anklager moren og bestemoren for å ha holdt henne tilbake. Monica advarer sin datter mot Harald og sier han er en tvilsom type som lusker rundt på hotellet, men hun taler for døve ører. Vanessa flytter ut og inn i en flott leilighet sammen med Harald, men da det kort etter blir politirazzia, ender Vanessa på glattcelle etter at politiet finner en bag full av narkotika. En rasende Monica henter alle Vanessas ting fra Haralds leilighet. Siden hun nettopp avla en juseksamen, presenterer hun seg for politiet som Vanessas advokat og får henne ut av varetekt. [[Fil:Vanessa_brydd.png|thumb|left|Monica (i midten) erklærer Harald for uønsket på Hotel Cæsar når han fortsetter å ha kontakt med Vanessa – som imidlertid bare er brydd over morens innblanding. Foto: TV 2]] Monica legger press på Vanessa for at hun skal finne et emne å studere og slik bruke sine nyoppdagede evner. I mellomtiden overtaler hun Vanessa til å fortsette som stuepike. Imidlertid tar Harald kontakt med Vanessa igjen, og hun tar imot penger fra ham og bruker dem til å flytte ut fra Monicas leilighet. Ved flere anledninger ser Monica Vanessa og Harald sammen, og ber da Harald holde seg evig langt unna datteren hennes (en innblanding Vanessa finner pinlig). Harald opptrer alltid høflig og korrekt mot Monica, selv når hun skjeller ham ut, men han fortsetter å ha kontakt med Vanessa. Til henne sier han at han faktisk liker moren hennes; hun har "guts". Vanessa sier opp jobben på Hotel Cæsar og forsvinner helt ut av Monicas kontrol. Harald fortsetter å lokke Vanessa, som til slutt skal dra på en tur til Argentina. Monica aner uråd (og Harald har da også vervet Vanessa til å smugle "verdisaker"), men Vanessa reagerer fortsatt bare negativt på Monicas innblanding i livet hennes. Hun anklager Monica for å være misunnelig på henne, siden hun ikke våget bruke sine egne sjanser. Sigrid råder Monica til å slutte å prøve å kommandere sin voksne datter. Vanessa besøker sin mor og mormor en siste gang før hun skal reise, og Monica har nå tatt til seg Sigrids råd. Hun prøver lenger ikke å stanse Vanessa, men ber henne bare inderlig love at hun ikke skal havne i trøbbel. Vanessa på sin side ber Monica og Sigrid være venner mens hun er borte. Framme i Argentina oppdager hun at "verdisakene" hun skal smugle, faktisk er narkotika. Hun husker sitt løfte til moren og skyller stoffet ned i do. TIlbake i Oslo vet verken Monica eller Sigrid hvordan deres siste møte med Vanessa gav henne styrke til å stå imot fristelsen til å bli kriminell, men Monica savner sin datter bittert. Sigrid råder Monica til å ikke grave for dypt i de følelsene, men heller fylle livet med nytt innhold. [[Fil:Monicas_intervju.png|thumb|left|Monica snakker bra for seg på jobbintervju, men blir likevel skuffet. Foto: TV 2]] Monica ber først Juni om å få mer utfordrende arbeidsutgaver, men hun har ikke noe å tilby henne. Monica begynner å se seg om etter en jobb utenfor hotellet. Hun er på jobbintervju hos flere advokatfirmaer, og trekker da fram sin livserfaring. Imidlertid får hun ingen av jobbene. Hun blir så frustrert at hun oppsøker det firmaet hun hadde mest håp til, og forlanger en forklaring. Hun blir da fortalt at hun var "overkvalifisert", men det legges ikke skjul på at dette er en pen omskriving av "for gammel". Omtrent samtidig støter hun på sin bekjente Rita Rasmussen, som forteller hvordan hennes mann ustanselig er utro mot henne med yngre kvinner, men hun har snakket med advokat og fått høre at hun ikke har noen sak. Monica har selv nettopp fått avsmak for de store advokatfirmaene og bestemmer seg for å opprette sin egen juridiske rådgivningstjeneste Timeout. Hun tar ideen sin til Juni, som ikke er spesielt entusiastisk, men likevel stiller et lite kontor til Monicas disposisjon. Hennes første klient på rådgivingstjenesten blir nettopp Rita Rasmussen, hvis mann etter hvert truer med å gå fra henne og ta hennes sønn og datter fra henne. Monica gir de beste rådene hun kan, og Rita får også midlertidig asyl på hotellet da mannen blir truende, men til slutt ender Rita og barna på krisesenter. Monica føler at hun ikke var til noen hjelp, og vil nedlegge Timeout. Et varmt takkebrev fra Rita får henne på andre tanker, og hun reiser vekk i noen uker for å ta et kurs som skal hjelpe henne å bli en enda bedre rådgiver. Referanser Kategori:Karakterer Kategori:Aktuelle karakterer